


Making Friends and Influencing People

by thewightknight



Series: NSFW Kylux prompts and ficlets [18]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Force Sex (Star Wars), Force Visions, Hux is in denial, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, M/M, bi-lo ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 08:18:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14786832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/pseuds/thewightknight
Summary: Hobnobbing with the old guard wasn't Hux's ideal way to spend an evening, but the First Order's coffers need an infusion so he accepts that sometimes he needs to smile and schmooze his way through an evening with possible benefactors. Hopefully Snoke's insistance that his co-commander accompany him on this trip won't sabotage his efforts.





	Making Friends and Influencing People

**Author's Note:**

> [For the following prompt from the kyluxhardkinks blog:](http://kyluxhardkinks.tumblr.com/post/174237641347/hux-sees-ren-dance-with-some-pretty-princess) 
> 
> _Hux sees Ren dance with some pretty prince/ss during an official FO event. He never realized how sensual and intense Ren can be. Prompt can end however the writer likes. I'd just like Hux secretly admiring how confident Ren moves and also being super jealous of the person Ren's dancing with._

Hux adjusted the collar of his tunic, admiring his reflection in the ‘fresher mirror. Since his purpose here was to butter up a bunch of pampered aristocrats and convince them to funnel some of their obscene wealth into the First Order’s coffers, his outfit reflected his uniform, but in a pared down fashion. The sense of command still remained but he looked sleeker, more refined. He’d used less product in his hair than usual, lending him a more relaxed air. He tested out several smiles in the mirror, committing the feel of his cheek muscles to memory for each expression.

“Lovely to meet you.”  “Thank you for having us.” “We appreciate your support.”

Grimacing at the rehearsed platitudes, he flicked a miniscule speck off of one shoulder. He’d originally planned on white, to bring to mind the Grand Admirals of old, but had settled for a rich burgundy that set off his coloring. The cost of the coat alone would fund the training of a squad of troopers, but the payout he was hoping for would offset the expense a hundred-fold.

Well, as long as his companion for the evening didn’t ruin everything. Why their esteemed Supreme Leader had insisted that Kylo Ren accompany him was a complete mystery. The man was a social disaster. Would it be too much to expect he’d remember to pack a cowl that wasn’t frayed at the edges and had taken a shower sometime that week? Hopefully, he’d stick to the edges of the crowd, his perpetual glower keeping the other party goers at bay, and Hux wouldn’t have to waste too much effort on damage control.

Ren wasn’t waiting for him in the common sitting room of their suite. The door to his room was closed. He was probably sulking behind it because Snoke had forbade him to wear his helmet to the event. Hux decided he wasn’t going to wait. Maybe when Ren realized he’d left without him, he’d stay in his room for the whole night. Picking up his gloves from the side table, Hux slid them on as he headed for the door.

They’d been booked into a suite in the hotel across from the gala, a convenience he greatly appreciated. He didn’t even have to step outside to get there – a skybridge connected the two buildings on the third floor. This allowed him to make a grand entrance, brilliant against the ivory marble stairs as he descended into the waiting crowd.

His hosts greeted him, but they didn’t fawn over him as he expected. They were still warm, and as sincere as such shallow people could be, but he didn’t seem to have dazzled them as much as he’d hoped. The reason why hit him in the face a few minutes later.

“Ah, Armitage. There you are! Fashionably late, I see.”

He blinked, mouth falling open in shock at the apparition that had appeared in front of him out of the crowd. It looked like Ren in its basic outline, all broad shoulders and giant hands and crooked face, but his hair, normally falling to his shoulders in a messy tumble, had been done up in ornate braids with strands of beads strung through it. He still wore black, but in the richest velvet and softest silk, leaving nothing to the imagination in how it clung to his massive frame. And … was he wearing makeup? He was! He managed to smooth out his complexion without covering up his moles, and his eyes had been outlined, with a touch of shadow applied to the lids, making them look even more liquid than usual. Hux’s gaze dropped down to his lips, which looked even fuller and lusher than usual, accented in a shade of red the color of fresh blood. Whore’s red, his father would have called it, and the remembrance tightened something in him, pulsing low and deep.

“Kylo! You said you were coming right back!”

A shrill voice cut through his woolgathering, sparing him from having to admit he’d been staring. The owner of the voice proved to be a willowy creature, topping each of them in height by blessing of a pair of stiletto heels. Although she’d made her way across the room in her ridiculous footwear without incident, as soon as she reached them she stumbled, forcing Kylo to reach out and take her arm to steady her. Hux almost sneered at the obvious ploy but remembered where he was and reigned himself in, bowing over her outstretched hand.

“My apologies. I was hoping to discuss a matter with my co-commander.”

“There’ll be time for that later.” She barely allowed him time to brush a kiss against her knuckles before pulling her hand away, pouting at Kylo as she turned away from him. “You promised me another dance, Kylo, darling.”

“Now, Ramine, you know I can’t dance with you all night. We do have obligations.”

“Oh, pish. You know now that they’ve seen you they’ll all donate to spite your mother. Come. I won’t take no for an answer.”

If Hux hadn’t been hyper focused on Kylo he’d have missed the flash of anger that crossed his face before he acceded and let her drag him away.

 _Focus,_ he scolded himself. He had work to do.

Except, several hours later, he had to admit that he really didn’t. It seemed that odious woman had been correct. Nobody referred to Ren by anything but his chosen name and no references were made to his lineage or his defection, but simply by making an appearance he’d won the crowd over, all the old guard who’d profited by operating under the old empire eager to throw their support behind the organization that had taken him in. At least the food was good.

With nothing else to occupy him, he found his attention drawn back to Ren as he wove through the crowd. He couldn’t seem to get away from him, in fact. Whenever he turned around it seemed Ren was there. Sometimes he stood in an admiring crowd, his head thrown back in laughter, throat pale between his collar and hair, lips soft and inviting looking, but more often than not he had his arms around a glittering young lady, gliding with her across the dance floor. He danced like he fought, focused, deadly, all his attention on his partner. They all responded, molding themselves against them as he led them through the steps. Hux couldn’t help but notice how his hand cupped the small of their backs, fingers splayed across the bare flesh their daring gowns displayed, branding them with his touch.

During one of the innumerable dances Ramine claimed from him, Hux saw Ren’s hand venture even lower, disappearing beneath the fabric of her dress to grope the bare flesh beneath before resurfacing. Ramine plastered herself even closer to Ren as his thumb caressed the indentations of her spine, practically dry humping him right there in public. What a disgusting display, he told himself, snagging a glass from a passing tray to moisten his suddenly dry mouth. He had better things to do than imagine how Ren’s hand might feel pressed against his skin, or how Ren might spin him around and then draw him in, tight against his chest.

The hours passed, and Hux kept a mental tally of the beings that approached him, pledging their support. He assured them he would be available for them, thanked them, and moved on, pacing the room with Ren the always the center of his circle. Until, suddenly, he wasn’t. His current conversation partner moved on and Ren wasn’t there. Wasn’t anywhere in the room. Suspicious, he scanned the crowd and determined that the wretched Ramine was also absent.

“Oh no he didn’t.” They were here to work, not to wet their cocks. The nerve of him. Luckily the party was winding down and he was able to excuse himself shortly thereafter.

When he returned to their suite his suspicions were concerned. He nearly tripped over a pair of heels when he walked in the door, and he found a jeweled hair comb a few paces further in. Gathering the discarded pieces, he set them outside Ren’s door. If the fates were kind the dratted man would trip over them himself come morning.

So close to the door, he couldn’t help but overhear the sounds from within the room, first a high-pitched giggle and then a moan, a bass rumble that rippled over his skin, raising goosebumps on his arm. He got a flash, an image, Ren, now shirtless, sitting on his bed, Ramine sprawled on the floor between his legs. Her head bobbed up and down, Ren’s fingers buried in her hair, urging her on. He wasn’t looking down at her, though. He was staring at the door.

The image faded and Hux shook his head. There must have been a mild hallucinogenic in that last drink.

He crossed the common room to his own bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Stripping off his clothes, he hung them on their hangers before stepping into his refresher. A cold shower was called for, to chase away the lingering effects of whatever he’d imbibed. It seemed to work until he’d tucked himself in bed, but as soon as the lights went out he heard another moan reverberating through his suite and his subconscious started in on him again.

Even with his eyes open he could picture them – Ramine sprawled out across Ren’s bed, her dress shoved up to her armpits. Kylo hovered above her, face buried between her breasts, fingers working a restless rhythm between her thighs. She seemed desperate for more but Ren set his own pace, despite the hands buried in his hair, tugging at the strands, and the frantic roll of her hips. Her first orgasm tore through her with a scream that pierced both sets of closed doors and Hux swore, trying to will down his sudden erection. Why couldn’t Kylo shut her up? If he’d only flip her over and shove her face into the pillows to muffle her, then Hux might be able to get some sleep tonight. His annoyance broke whatever spell had come over him and he rolled over on his side, pulling one of the extra pillows over his own head to try to drown out the noises they made.

He had a few minutes of peace before unwanted images intruded again.

Ramine’s dress now lay in a crumpled pile on the floor. Kylo whispered something in her ear and she giggled. _Naughty,_ she said, as she raised her hips so Kylo could slide a pillow beneath her. He’d fetched a vial of oil from the nightstand and let drops fall, one by one, onto his fingers. Settling himself between her legs, he nuzzled at her clit while his fingers traced her folds. Hux’s hand had, of its own accord, wandered between his legs, the pad of his thumb rubbing against the slit of his cock in time with the motion of Kylo’s tongue. His other hand mimicked the movement of Kylo’s fingers, teasing at his balls for a bit before moving lower. When had he grabbed the oil from his own nightstand? He couldn’t remember. It didn’t matter. All that mattered was the motion of his/Kylo’s fingers as they circled their rims, dipping into the tight pucker before withdrawing again. He and Ramine sighed in unison and he could feel Kylo’s breath run hot and cold against the shaft of his cock.

More oil to slick his fingers, pumping his cock as he stretched himself open, legs spread and welcoming his imaginary partner, hips lifting off the bed to meet air as Kylo eased himself into Ramine’s ass, biting his lip until he tasted blood as she gasped, sweat pooling between her breasts. Three fingers deep into himself, Hux twisted and thrust, keening out his pleasure as he brushed against his prostate. Kylo’s fingers dug into her hips as he pulled her close, a furrow of concentration graven between his brows. Kylo held her there, snug against him, rocking into her, her mouth a perfect o as he pulled out and thrust in again. Backs arched and they writhed, breathless, as he fucked her with sure, slow strokes, one hand migrating from her hip to her clit again, fingers dipping inside of her and emerging, slick and glistening, to chase the echoes of Hux’s touch, caressing with long, sure strokes, exploring, chasing after every moan, every sigh.

Kylo came with a shout, heat clenching around him, too much to withstand. They groaned, still wanting, needing, more. He rallied, all fingers and tongue, delving within, drawing another scream as Ramine’s second orgasm tipped Hux over the edge, lightning coursing through his veins as his pleasure poured out of him in thick creamy swathes.

Kylo collapsed next to Ramine as they gasped, trembling, desperate gasps for breath turning into exhausted laughter. Hux felt sleep creeping up on him, managing with his last dregs of energy to wipe his chest clean with a corner of the sheet. On the verge of unconsciousness, he felt a light pressure against first his forehead, then his lips, phantom kisses to chase him into his sleeping dreams.

 

 

Normally he didn’t need a morning alarm, waking within minutes of the same hour of his internal clock every morning. When he finally cracked his eyes open, he blinked in disbelief at the display on the chrono next to his bed. He’d overslept by more than three hours. A sudden panic drove him upright, heart pounding, until he remembered that the people he was dealing with wouldn’t deign to do any business until late afternoon. Falling back into the pillows, he groaned, remembering the previous evening. What had they been serving last night?

He almost succumbed to the urge to laze about in bed, but voices outside his door piqued his curiosity. Did they have visitors already? A quick shower put him mostly to rights and after consideration he selected a suit for the day, elegant but understated, perfect for a morning reception.

As soon as he stepped out the door, he realized he needn’t have bothered. It wasn’t a visitor they had. Last night’s company still remained. Ramine sat at one of the chairs in the dining nook, clad in nothing but one of Ren’s shirts. She sat with one leg tucked under her and the other stretched out under the table, foot pressing against Kylo’s crotch. As he emerged, she’d just finished sucking something off her finger. It emerged from between her lips with a wet pop. He froze. Maybe if he backed up slowly, they wouldn’t notice him and he could hide in his room until she left. Luck wasn’t with him this morning, though.

“Morning, Hux. I trust you slept well.” Kylo didn’t turn when he spoke, and Hux stared daggers into the back of his head.

“I’d assume I got more sleep than you did, yes. Good morning, Ramine. Lovely you could join us for breakfast.” Assuming a nonchalant air, he helped himself to food from the spread on the room service cart.

“Yes. Lovely.” With his back turned to her, he could allow himself to make a gagging face at her self-satisfied tone. Once he’d schooled his expression, he sat at the table between them, giving thanks it didn’t have a glass top. From the clenching of Ren’s hand on his mug of caf, he could assume she was still working Ren’s crotch over with her toes.

Casting about for a polite topic of conversation to fill the awkward silence, he nearly cried in gratitude at the sound of the door alert.

“I’ll get it!” He started to stand but Ramine waved him off.

“That’s our service droid. I rang him up to bring me a change of clothes.”

Thankfully the early hour meant there was no one else in the hall to see her answer the door in Ren’s dirty laundry. She seemed to be limping a bit as she walked, Hux couldn’t help but notice. Disappeared into Ren’s room with the bag the droid handed her, she emerged a surprisingly short time later, clad in a demure outfit completely at odds with her dress of the previous evening.

“I have to run, darling. Will I see you tonight at the dowager duchess’s shindig?”

“I wouldn’t miss it.”

Hux was forced to sit through a farewell exchange of spit, which put him off of the rest of his breakfast. An uncomfortable silence sat between them after Ren had seen her to the door, broken only by the sounds of Ren’s chewing. Hux pretended to be immersed in his datapad, scrolling through the local newsfeed without reading a single word, all his focus spent on ignoring Kylo’s stare.

“You’re uncommonly quiet this morning, Hux,” he said at last.

“I’ve never felt the need to fill a room with pointless chatter. Silence is golden. Isn’t that how the saying goes?”

“I have to admit, I expected some reaction from you after last night.”

Hux’s cup rattled against the saucer as he set it down, despite his efforts to quiet the trembling in his arm. He didn’t look up from his pad when he answered, too afraid of what he might see in Kylo’s eyes, something, that might confirm that the previous night had been anything more than a drug induced hallucination.

“Your choice of company makes no difference to me, as long as it doesn’t interfere with our efforts,” he said, pushing as much indifference as he could manage into his tone.

“It won’t.”

“Good.”

“Yes. Good. So you won’t object if I keep company with someone again this evening?”

“Keep company? Really? Such a delicate way of asking if I mind if you bring home another fuck toy.”

“Jealous, Hux?”

“Hardly. Now if we could kindly move on to something else besides your sex life, have you reviewed the guest list for this evening’s event?”

“I’ll do it later. I’m going back to bed.”

“Very well. Do try to get some sleep this time.”

“Yes, mother.”

Hux ignored Ren’s parting shot, pouring himself a refill of caf as Ren retreated to his room. The liquid sloshed over the edge as he felt it again, a gentle touch against his forehead, almost as if fingers were smoothing his hair away from his eyes. At this moment, in the bright light of day, stone cold sober, there was no possibility of that touch being anything but a reality.

“Pleasant dreams, Hux,” Ren threw over his shoulder as his door swung shut.

“Fuck.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you want to say hi, [check out my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewightknight/profile) for where I’m currently hanging out on this here internet thing.


End file.
